


Bad

by RiarkleMedia



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Riarkle, gmw, lucaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiarkleMedia/pseuds/RiarkleMedia
Summary: prompt: would you write a fanfic about riley going bad after sassy haltertop? like she becomes i badder version of maya?Senior year everything changes. Riley Matthews is no longer an innocent angel. She's become a really rebellious teen.Her attitude isn't the only thing to change. Secrets are kept, lies are told.Riley Matthews is no longer an innocent, quirky girl. She's a dangerous, snarky, bitch with an attitude problem.Something is going on between her and Farkle, and Lucas and Zay intend to figure it out. Maya meanwhile is trying to figure out how to change Riley back to normal, or at least find out why she's acting this way.





	1. Chapter 1

prompt: would you write a fanfic about riley going bad after sassy haltertop? like she becomes i badder version of maya? thx !!!  
  
  


**A/N: Based on an AU on my instagram (riarklemedia). Any questions or comments just go ahead. Don't forget to vote**

The last day of Junior year of high school something happened . Maya made a stupid comment Riley took the wrong way. Something shattered inside her and she knew she would never be the same again.

That summer Farkle changed. He dressed differently and acted maturely.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The first day of senior year   
  
  


"Her parents said she was out of town." Maya said to the others as they walked down the hall to their lockers.

It was true. She hadn't been able to contact Riley at all. No one had, to her knowledge. Her parents wouldn't let her in, and the window was locked. The bay window curtains hid everything. Riley's social media was bare, no bios, no tweets, no activity, nothing. She had practically gone missing. 

Maya was mad and worried.

"Nothing at all, all su-" Zay stopped suddenly.

Maya slammed her locker door shut and whipped around only to see the one person she'd wanted to see most stand in front of her, entirely different. 

Riley Matthews didn't look sweet or innocent. She didn't look quirky or kind. She looked dangerous, rebellious. Her hair was wavy with purple highlights in them. Her eyes were heavy with makeup and her lips had a dark, blood red tint. She was wearing a short, white t-shirt that ended above her bellybutton, a black leather jacket, ripped jeans and heeled boots. Of course she had black choker aswell.

She looked stunning and terrifying, confident and strong. She looked different. 

"Hi guys." She gave a weak smile that still made her look angry and distant.

Maya, Lucas and Zay stood there, shocked to the core, staring at the person who appeared to be Riley Matthews.

"Riley! You've changed" Farkle remarked.

Her smile grew as she looked at them all. She stopped on Farkle, commenting:

"So have you."

The others slowly regained their voices and were about to speak when the bell rang.

Riley turned around and walked away, saying over her shoulder:

"See you guys later!" then she disappeeared into the crowd.

"What the hell happened?" Lucas frowned, turning to Maya and Zay.

Farkle stood silently, staring at the last place he'd seen, right before she'd blended into the crowd.

"No one's seen her all summer?"

He looked down at his shoes.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
  


The first few classes of the day were normal, no one had Riley.So when people started acting weird they knew something else was different about Riley. They entered the class they were surprised to see her sitting at the back of the class, slumping in her seat, headphones on.

Farkle rushed to the seat next to hers forcing Maya to sit in front of her. She kept turning around, waiting for Riley to go back to normal. 

She just ignored the teacher the whole time.

Mrs Smith was usually calm.

"Riley! Are you even listenning to me?" She asked irritated.

Riley looked up, took off the headphones and said innocently:

"What?"

"I said, are you even listening to me?" Mrs Smith repeated.

Riley's eyes changed all of a sudden. They became dangerous. She leaned forward, gave an evil grin and...

"Well obviously, I wasn't" 

"And why is that?"

All eyes were on them, going back and forth like a tennis match.

"I guess, because I don't give a fuck about you or your class." The whole class gasped.

Riley sat back, waiting for her bomb to explode. Maya was staring at Riley, mouth agape.

"Mouth closed sweetie." Riley whispered cooly.

Maya closed her mouth, eyes wide, and sat back in her seat, confused. Mrs Smith looked absolutely furious. Her face was red and she looked on the verge of tears. 

Riley picked up her notebook, put them in her bag, put her headphones back on and left the class without a word. She was smiling.

"Sarah, take Miss Matthews to the principals office." Mrs Smith sighed and sat down in her seat, no expression on her face.

Sarah left the room, running after Riley. 

The class broke into whispers immediately and Mrs Smith did nothing to prevent them.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Farkle left the class as soon as the bell rang and Lucas couldn't find him anywhere. Zay was talking to Maya about what had just happened. Smackle was with her other friends, so no help from her. 

Lucas walked past the science lab when he heard two familiar voices whisper.

He couldn't help himself, he eavsdropped.

"Thank you Farkle."

"Of course." there was a pause "What's wrong?" his voice sounded worried.

"I feel bad."

"Why?"

"Farkle! They think I wasn't in New York! I haven't spoken to Maya, my best friend in months. I haven't seen Lucas or Zay either. I was with you. This whole time. For two months we've been planning this, alone in your appartment, not going out so no one would see us. I'm thankful for everything and it's still a great idea but I feel...bad." her voice cracked.

"I understand" he reassured her

"Yes, but will they?"  
  
  
  


**A/N: How was that? Would you be interested in reading more? If you want to see the AU on ig you know where to find it.**

**I love badass Riley.**

**Thanks Loves**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I feel like this Chapter is really long but it probably isn't. Idk.  
Don't foget to like/comment/share it'll make my day!  
Ok here goes Chapter 2

  
"Oh my god!" Lucas didn't know what to think. He knew he had to tell Maya.

He looked across the hall and there she was. He rushed to her side still thinking about what he'd heard.

  
"Maya! I need to tell you something!" but she wasn't looking at him. He turned around and saw Farkle walk out of the lab.

"Farkle! Where have you been?" She completely ignored the bad feeling she was getting.

  
"He was with Riley!" Lucas cut in, not giving Farkle a chance to answer.

  
Farkle looked at Lucas, worried. He was starting to panic.

"What?" Maya turned to Lucas

Lucas, looking into those beautiful blue eyes started blurting:

"He was with her all--"

"Lucas, Shut It!" A powerful voice called from behind Farkle. They all looked at her, frowning, fists clenched tight.

  
"You shut your face!" she ordered

Maya didn't understand why Riley was being so agressive. She didn't understand what Lucas had done or said to mke her so mad. Lucas didn't know what the new Riley was capable of. He thought there was no threat.

  
"Maya, Riley's been--" suddenly he was being pushed, hard, against the lockers. His eyes widened in shock as he looked in Riley's eyes. She was fisting his shirt. Riley mouthed "SHUT UP OR YOU'LL GET IT"

He nodded and she let go. She backed away, threatening him with her eyes. The look disappeared as she turned to Maya and grinned. Maya was shocked. She had never seen Riley be so... strong. Everyone was watching them, stunned.

"Let's ditch!" Riley said like it was normal for her.

Maya was taken aback. Riley ditching? A few years ago she wouldn't even talk in detention. Something was seriously wrong and Maya was worried all of this was because of her. She had to find out what was going on. She needed her good influence, the one who didn't ditch any classes, the one who was always kind to everyone, the one who would never behave so hostil towards one of her best friends. Her friend had changed drastically and she didn't know why or how to change her back.

So she decided to just observe. She nodded and followed Riley through the crowd of watching students and out of school.

  
_*_*_*_

  
Maya still didn't know where they were heading. Riley had taken her to the nearest Starbucks and ordered two Frappuccinos and they were walking through New York, apparently going somewhere specific.

They turned on 59th and stopped suddenly. Maya looked at the purple car in front of them. The, very nice, new, purple car.

 

Riley took out (what Maya presumed to be the keys to the car) a black and purple key. She pressed the unlock button and slid in. Maya went in through the other side. The car smelled... weird.

"Is this you car Riles?"

Riley nodded as she got comfortable. She put the key in the ignition and music started palying. She started the car. Maya was disturbed by the song playing. She wasn't used to Riley listening to this kind of music. It was explicit, with swearing. The kind Riley used to cover her ears to avoid hearing the words. And yet there she was, singing along to it, knowing the lyrics by heart. Maya joined in.

"Where are we going?" Maya asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"We're getting a dress for Mark Grant's party tonigh."

"What?" Maya gasped. Riley hated Mark. He cheated on her friend Simone.

"Mark Grant invited me to his back to school party. I said I'd go if you guys could come, he said ok. I need a new dress. A really short one." She grinned at the last sentence and Maya knew something was up.

She didn't ask, knowing this new Riley wouldn't say anything. The song ended and when the new one started she sang along aswell.

 

'I like being alone, I'm out here, spend plenty of time on your own'

Maya sat silent, watching Riley drive and sing and dance a little in her seat. She zoned out, drowning herself in the song completely. She sang along perfectly like it was her favorite song.

  
"You know who this reminds me of?" Riley said, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Who?"

"Farkle."

  
Maya's eyes widened. Farkle huh? "How?"

"I don't know... it just does. It sounds... sexy...kinda like him." she blushed.

She went back to singing, trying to cover her deepening blush.

'This pressure ain't for everybody  
Why you ain't so heavy on my body, body

Spine, shivers, eyes, met  
Head, in it, heart, set  
Cold, on my mind, yeah  
Ice dripping, cold sweat  
Ice, Ice dripping, cold sweat

Can't choose the situation and friend  
Always got to co-sign, everything's a ten  
Damn I hate a yes man'

Maya pondered on her words. Farkle, sexy? Since when? Wait! Dress?

_*_*_*_

Farkle watched as Lucas just zoned out completely. He'd been standing there, eyes wide, for the past 5 minutes. Still shocked Farkle presumed.  
Farkle was about to say something when Zay came running down the hall.  
"Dude! Riley beat you bad! Real bad!" He panted.  
"How do you know? It just happened!"  
"Everyone knows!"  
Of course they all knew. It's abigail adams high, everyone knows everyone even if they pretend not to. The school lives or rumors and scandals. Like when people knew Julie Berkman was pregnant before even she knew.   
Farkle grinned but when he saw Lucas staring at him he stopped.  
Lucas was busy thinking. Why had Riley pushes him? What was she talking about?  
He was starting to think about it. Farkle had been weird that summer. He had early nights all the time, he would answer texts late, go silent for a long time and he'd changed his way of dressing.  
All that time he'd been with Riley apparently. And that was okay, except it wasn't.  
If Farkle had been with Riley he probably told her about Maya's moping, which meant she didn't care. Maya and Riley were best friends, and yet Riley didn't care that Maya was upset?  
All of this because of a stupid comment. It wasn't important, and honestly not true.   
Riley hadn't answered anyone's texts at all and that meant she was okay with hurting Maya. That was not okay!  
He looked at Zay. Riley didn't want Maya to know but what about Zay? If he told him they could team up, find out what was going on, the truth.  
He turned to Farkle who was looking back at him. He frowned. Farkle and Riley? No. A couple? That's not it. They weren't a couple. There was no way they were dating!  
If they weren't together then what's up?   
Wait! He remembered suddenly.  
They talked about a plan. He needed to know what was happening if he wanted to be able to protect his friends. He needed Zay's help.

~*~  
"Come on Riley!" Maya begged.  
"What?" Riley knew what the question was, she just didn't want to answer it.  
"Where did you get the car? There's no way your dad bought it!"  
"A friend got it for me"  
"Who?"  
"Not now. I'll tell you some other time."  
Maya was getting sick of those six words. She'd been hearing them all afternoon.  
They pulled into the school parking lot and headed inside for last period. The one Maya was determined to go to. She had to see Mr Matthews, talk to him, see his reactions.  
The bell rang and the class poured inside the room. Riley didn't put on headphones this time.  
Mr Matthews looked up and his eyes widened as he looked at Riley.  
Interesting, Maya, Lucas and Zay thought, separately.  
"Riley!" Cory got up and walked to Riley's desk.  
"Can you stay after class?"  
"No, I'm hanging with Farkle tonight." Riley answered coldly.  
"Again?"


End file.
